1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid dynamics demonstrations and experiments, specifically to a novel way to simulate real-world events in the science classroom.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known devices called "ripple tanks" and "wave tanks" which comprise a stationary body of water and a means for generating a ripple or wave therein. These inventions, however, fail to disclose or otherwise suggest a device which cooperates with an overhead projector so that a controlled flow of fluid is used to emulate a number of different naturally occurring phenomenon for viewing by a substantially large audience.